FFW Fairy tail
by Generalhyna
Summary: Its Fairy tail as you never seen it before with characters from FFWorld makeing a appearance as a part of the cast and various cartoon characters as spirts.


**A/N: Bella hear and with the help of Wolf Packerson, we made a Fairytail story^_^ with both the characters of Fairy Tail and the people of FFWorld, I hope people enjoy and read Fanfiction World and review my written work.**

_Chapter 1-Meet Bella_

_'In a Land that is diffrent from our own, is the land of Fiore, a place where magic and adventure is abundant, guild are setted across the land to answer the cry for help however there is one guild that is the strongest in all of Fiore, and that guild is known as Fairy tail'_

In a harbor town, a young boyish looking girl with long blond brown hair tied in a single ponytail, brown eyes wearing a pair of camoflage pants and barefooted and a black t-shirt with a open green vest that had manny pockets. Around her neck was a compass with three needles and a sachel. Her name was Arabella, but she prefered Bella or Hyna as her nickname.

She just got off the train and was looking for something in town _'Now, where do I go for that item?'_ She thought as she walked into town and searched for whatever she needed as guided by her compass.

(Scene Break)

"Ahh, the sea air smells great!" Said a young man with brown hair that curled towards the right side of his face and shimmered gold in some lights and brown eyes that are similar. He had on a black vest over a red T-shirt and blue denim pants with black boots and a bright orange duster as he looked out in the town.

_'I guess I can take a quick break, there's no need to let everyone know I'm still alive just yet.'_ He thought as he went into the town with a semi-happy look on his face as he walked through town.

Back with Bella as she took alook at her compass it was pointing to what looked like a shack, however the sign said it was a magic shop 'out of the whole harbor town this is the only place that sells magical items' she thought as she cluched her head.

"Yes I know my freinds, but it dosent mean we raize the town" she said as she walked in "the compass points hear, so it holds one of the contact Keys" she said as She walked into the shop and looked for the shopkeep, who was lazily sitting at the desk.

"Oh, a customer. We don't get many since most people here are not mages, but this place is for passing mages. What are looking for sir?" He asked, mistaking Bella for a feminine guy instead of a girl. She had a tick mark on her head, but kept her cool.

_'It's okay, I'm just sure that he made a mistake. No need to kill or maim this guy.'_

"Hai, yes, I am wondering if you have any magical items in stock" she said as the man thought a bit "well we do have a ship ment of a weird celestial key *Pulls out a key that has a faceless figure on the top* people who buy it said that they can't seem to activate it or it always transports back to the store" he said as Bella had a small grin.

_'Alright the grimlin contact key'_ she thought as she grinned "I will take it off your hands bro" stated Bella as she grabbed the key and then with her other hand grabbed her wallet "How much?"

The Shopkeep just grinned "100000 jewels"

"Is that really the price?" Bella asked, but her body structure couldn't really be called 'sexy' it wasn't obvious as most girls her age and the guy said the price once more.

"100,000 jewels." Was the answer as Bella decided on a transformation as she pulled a odd item with a button on top with the mark of Libra and pressed it and changed herself into a beautifully busty version of herself, with E-cup bosom, toned waist, and a nice rear and the guy was so enraptured by the appearance that his tone changed immediately.

"You can have it pretty lady for a mere 10 jewels!"

"Thanks" she said in a sexy voice as she payed for the jewels and took the Grimlin connection key as she droped the illusion revealing herself in the form of the Zodiart Libra.

**"Pig and dense idiot"** he stated before pressing a switch and returning back to Bella as she placed the Switch and Key into her bag "Now to find me a good guild to join, it should help to gather the rest of the contracts *Pauses* dont worry none will replace the hyna squad members" she stated as she heared the chatting of a bunch of girls _'huh?'_ she wondered as she aproached where the girls are cheering.

"Oh my, it's Salamander-sama!" One of them said and Bella just asked herself a simple question.

_'Who the hell's Salamander?'_ Was the thought as the girls were gathered near a dandy looking guy with overdressed and some rings, one of which was shaped like a heart and another as a crescent moon. He was smoking a pipe with a purple flame and simply basking in the admiration of the women.

"I heard he's from Fairy Tail, and is the best fire mage around." Said one, but for some reason, the more Bella heard the more she started to admire the man more. It was almost as if she was starting to fall in a daze as her heart started to beat faster.

_'I can't help but look. I guess it's okay since he is cute.'_ She thought as her feminine side was becoming more and more awake, until something came around.

"WHOA! GANGWAY, COMING THROUGH!" came a voice as a figure came running through and accidentally smashed into the guy and grabbed Bella by accident, and the dandy was sent flying a decent few feet.

"Who on earth was that?" asked the Dandy guy as the girls stood up from being pushed down.

"Huh? wooza" stated Bella as she looked around and sawed the danndy far away and the boy carrying her "HAY! LET GO!" she yelled

**"Cartoon transformation-King Candy"** she yelled before changing into King Candy and gliching out of the boys hand and causing the figure to fall.

**"Who the heck are youth, kidnaping a young girl like** *Points at himself* **Me"** he asked and as the boy stood up a bit "Oops, didn't mean to kidnap anyone, and I know your mage, so how about speaking with your natural form instead of that old bald man who's way past his prime." The man said as he had basically insulted King Candy while looking devilishly cocky at the same time. King Candy glitched back into Turbo for a bit before going back to Bella with a look of rage on her face.

"Don't insult the toons, or you're asking for it ya jerk!" She said and got in his face and he just smiled back and pressed the attack.

"No need for that cutie. How 'bout as an apology I treat you to lunch, just keep the tab under 200 jewels and we'll call it even?" he said as Bella just crossed her arms and pouted and sighed "Fine, but you are gonna give KC and Turbo a applogy" she said as he grabbed the boy and dragged him to a restraunt. Once in, Bella did keep the tab under 200 Jewls, however the amount of food she bought really showed she was no pushover on eats, as she scarffed down the food, much to the boy's amusement.

_'Girl has odd take over magic, cute and defently knows how to pack it in without gaining weight'_ he thought as the girl paused in her pizza eating "Oh yeah I almost forgot, you need to apologize to King Candy and Turbo for that cheek" she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a gold, purple and grey key with a crown and T symbol on the top.

**"Open the path to the cartoon relm-King Candy Turbo** step out" she said as a magic circle portal apeared and the key disapeared into it as coming out was King Candy and Turbo, much to Wolf surprise who double taked at their separation appearance.

"I thought those guys were the same person! You have seen Wreck-It-Ralph right? The movie has proven that King Candy and Turbo are really just one guy."

"Itsch doesn't matter much, now apologize!" King Candy said and Turbo agreed.

"Yeah! What he said!" The man just sighed as he figured it would be best to at least introduce himself.

"Fine, I apologize for calling you a balding old man that has nothing better to do then to harass petite women like a loli-con and I apologize to Turbo for calling him a hack, and if that's not enough then I can share a juicy tidbit of useful info that probably just helped your mage partner out. I'm Christopher Wolf Packersson by the way, but friends call me Chris or Wolf." He said, doing what he did to King Candy again, looking devishly cocky and at the same time insulted the candy Monarch and racer.

King Candy just blushed, as Turbo made a gurr face as Bella slapped Wolf "I said apologize not atagonize them...my name is Arabella or you can call me Hyna if you want, master Toon mage, summoner, take over mage excedra" she said as she grabbed the two racer halfs "And on tibit of info what do you mean?" she asked

"well, the guy was using a form of Charm magic to hympotize you and make you submissive to do dangerous or sexy things to you" he said causing Bella to put the two racers down as King Candy and Turbo walked behind Wolf as Bella gained a scary Aura.

"Uh, Wolf right, Step back" stated Turbo

"Might as well, women are scary, and I've seen scary." Wolf said as Bella started to rant on the fact that she was being hypnotized and almost started to destroy things before Wolf paid the bill, grabbed his food, and quickly rushed her and the two racers out to let her vent. He checked his wallet and counted the jewels that were left.

"When I find that guy I'm going to give ten-thousand kicks in the manhood for that stunt!" She said as she was still pretty steamed at what almost happened, as the candy monarch and Racer just stood there to allow there comrade vent till she calmed down.

_'There goes what's left of my vacation funds. I probably only got one good day left before I have to get back and get another job.'_ Wolf thought as he kept a safe distance from the girl before she seemed to turn on him.

"And you! Where do you get off kidnapping innocent girls like me!?" She asked with an accusatory finger, and that gave Wolf a tick mark on his head.

"I was trying to make sure you don't destroy someone else's property! Being a tomboy only goes so far, and sometimes not in the right direction, and I told you about that illegal magic in the first place!" Wolf countered and was willing to give the secret to avoiding the charm a second time.

"Well sorry about that *calms down* I was told I had a temper and a stubborn streak a mile long *Grins a bit* as I apreciate for that bit of information, can you tell me how to repell the charm magic and tell me where I can find the fella, so I can give him a proper Hyna welcome" she said as King Candy hugged her waist casing Wolf to raise a eye brow _'old perv'_

"Well now that you know about it it takes a strong will to repell it" stated Wolf

"That's it?" She asked, not really sure if that was all there is too it.

"Pretty much, but knowing about it before hand helps, as well as ignoring it from that knowledge. That guy's casting it from his ring, so he's probably got a little bit of fire magic for tricks and is primarily a ring mage. You following me here?" he asked as Bella picks up Turbo and King candy and hugs them "I may have been practically raised by the toons, but I am not that stupid, I am following and a fire mage can fell with what I can change or summon" she said as she gave the Candy Monarch and Racer a kiss on the cheek.

"Both of you go back to the toon dimension relm, girl got to do something she hates just to kick a guys but" she said as King Candy grinned and disapeared followed by Turbo.

"While I am glad for your company, I am gonna find this guy and give him the what for" said Bella as she walked down the path to look for clues as Wolf stood there and crossed his arms.

"I am gonna need to follow that girl to make sure she is safe, a sweet and cute girl like her is gonna need some form of protection" he said. _'I really hate what I'm going to do, but subtlety is the best idea here.'_ Wolf thought as he slowly shifted his body with his magic, and where a handsome young man stood, now stood a beautiful brown-haired buxom lady that can easily command attention with the same brown eyes _'hope you can hold on for a bit Bella-chan'_

(Scene Break)

Bella, now in a green strapless dress with her bag at her side, was now on board a boat after she had left Wolf's company, she found that Salamander creep, and pretty much told him that she knew about the charm. Now she was in a more private chamber since Salamander asked her personally after suggesting that he could get her into a guild as well renowned as Fairy Tail.

"That guy better live to his end of the bagain or I will bitch slapped him bad" muttered Bella, as she heared footsteps, It was the man known as Salamander as he was being a dandy man once more.

"Well now, miss. I suppose that we should at least enjoy our time together, since we will be seeing each other a lot more in the future." Salamander said as he was pouring some wine, and Bella noticed that the moon ring seemed to shine for a bit as he was making orbs of wine float in the air.

"Sorry, I don't drink wine." Bella said as she tried to decline, but he was insistent.

"I must insist, it's good stuff." He suggested, but she remembered that Wolf said that he might be primarily a ring mage and used magic from his rings.

"*Puts her hand in her sachel* while tempting, I am afraid I am gonna have to...*Raises her foot* DELCINE!" She yelled about to pull a contract item, only for her leg to be grabbed and tossed against the wall.

"Such a shame," The man said as he wasn't alone in the room, and had a group of armed men that did their part of holding Bella's hands back and grabbed Bella's things as Salamander continued, "It probably would've been better if you had stayed asleep, since you'd be sold as a slave anyway." Bella was shocked at that, but before anyone could do anything to seal her magic, a couple of guys from the outside were tossed in by a buxom woman with brown eyes and long brown hair with a sword on her back that had a skull and ribcage for a hilt-guard and was as large as a claymore.

"Looks like I came to crash this gang-bang just in time." She said as one of the guys that crashed into the room managed to sit up.

"That's not a chick just some trannie!" That caused everyone to just stare as the 'girl' sighed and turned into Wolf right before their eyes.

"I'm a mage, and that was the power of my magic: Take Over Demon Soul, and that soul was the demon Gremory, Duke of Hell with the appearance of a woman, tells of past, present, and future and procures the love of women of young or old, especially of maidens." Wolf explained as he had a hand on the demon sword Rebellion.

"Wow, Wolf *looks up and down at him or her* deffently make a fine women" stated Bella as Wolf blushed "Shut up *Gets serious* Now let the tomboy go and I wont stick Rebellion up your ass for kidnapping" she stated as 'Salamander' grinned

"Sorry but...I am gonna have to decline" he said as he activated his magic just as quickly as Wolf grabbed Bella and her bag "Sorry gonna have to drop you" he stated before tossing Bella and her bag out the Window and off the ship and into the water.

"*Pokes her head out* Gahhhh, that cheek **Cartoon transformation-Kisame**" she said as she turned into the shark nin and used the water walking technique to get a solid ground on the water **"Cheek, though he may need help"** he stated as he grabbed the bag and reached in **"Where are you genie** *Pulls out a necklace with a gem in the center of a lamp* **ahah, gonna need your help to help wolf and also** *Raches in and pulls out a black key with a purple symbol at the top* **gonna need your help Breaker"**

Holding the charm to his chest he wispered the words "Give me strength" he said as the charm disapeared in a poof of bright smoke as a bit of a firework jumped around before a familiar blue being appeared "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I am hear and ready for action" yelled Genie as he looekd down at Bella/Kisame "hayha Bella wats you doing out hear KC and T told me you were going to a party *Poofs in party where* where to and lead me to the party hall" he said causing Kisame to shake his head.

**"The party's a trap for a sex slave ring, and some guy with a gender-bending magic showed up, now all we need is to help the guy, girl, whatever out."** Bella/Kisame said as Genie had his best google eyes and jaw drop before getting mad.

"Well how 'bout this!?" He said as he made a golf swing "FORE!" causing a title wave to crash the ship into the shore.

"*Low wistle* **Not bad"** he stated as Genie gave a salute "Remember to call me to have some fun if you want to and show those guys who means buisness" he stated before disapearing in a poof causing the charm to fall as Kisame grabed it and placed it in the bag and ran to shore turning back into Bella and seeing two figures, Wolf in his normal form and the fake salamander on the sand slightly winded.

"Hay Bell, that was impressive" he stated as Bella rubbed her cheek "Well *Raises the black key* that ant nothing yet Open the path to the Decepticon-from the Prime verse Breakdown come out" she said as a magic circle apeared but the black key didnt apear as a large robot stepped out.

"I am hear Bella, who needs a good throughtle" the robot or Breakdown stated as Bella touched his leg "I need you to change into your weapon form now Breaker" she said as Breakdown nooded and glowed before shifting and changing into a large hammer that was colred a bit like the robot and slightly larger then Bella but she picked up with ease.

"Alright come at me bro" she said as Wolf smiled "Deffently like a girl who can hold her own, which makes you pretty good fairy tail mateiral" he said as Bella stopped in mid swing and dropped the hammer.

"You're with this creep!?" She asked before Wolf then gained a very serious look.

"I have even more reason to ask you to stand down tomboy, and catch." Wolf said as he tossed his duster and revealed the Fairy Tail guild mark on his left bicep and more of the vest, looking like a ninja vest with pockets for storing items and such.

"This guy's called Dandy DeRosa, and he's never been apart of Fairy Tail to begin with! For the crime of slandering the name of Fairy Tail, I'll execute your punishment." He yelled as Dandy launched a fire blast towards Wolf, as he smirked.

**"Devil Soul take over-Phenex Mode!**" Wolf said and suddenly shown in a bright fiery light and suddenly his appearance changed again. He was now a bird-man hybrid with a large colored wings with bright reds, oranges, and golden yellows that were eagle like with a twin ribbon like tail of plumage, and his feet were still human-like, but now had talons and so were his hands, and despite being in the buff, he had plumage covering his arms, legs, and his manhood going towards his chest. His hair spiked like fire, and was shining like a phoenix.

"Wowww" was all Bella could say as in the reflection of the Hammer Breakdown nodded, _**'He must be a take over mage but with demons'**_ he said mentally as Dandy started to pale. He didn't have many rings, since he only thought he would only need the charm and sleep magic to turn girls into submissive slaves, but now he was only left with offensive fire magic.

"Take this" he yelled as he sended a fire ball, only for Wolf to smirk and cross his arms to absorb the flames "Thats your best shot? then how about this *Flaps up and opens his arms at his sides Phoenix burst!" as he sented a large burst of fire onto Denny scorching him, but leaving him alive.

"Is that all you got bird brain?" he asked as Bella heled up Breakdown in weapon form "nope he has this *Charges forward ready to swing Hammer Breakdown* **Soul Renasaunce: Breaker Smack Down"** she yelled with Breakdown as with a mighty swing hits Denny and sends him flying.

"*Placed the weapon to its side* never mess with me" she said as the watch guards approached.

"What's going on here!?" Asked the guards and Wolf was tansforming back to his normal form and noticed the watch.

"Kuso, we gotta go Hyna!" He grabbed the girl and Breakdown hammer mode, and her stuff and rushed off.

"Where to?!" Bella asked, shocked that she was being dragged off, hammer, stuff, and all in bridal style as Wolf just smiled.

"To Fairy Tail, where else?" he said as Bella looked at him with surprise "Seriously" asked Bella as Wolf grinned "Yup" as Bella grinned _'Breaker were in buisness and I know with Fairy tails help I can compleate the trial'_ she said to Breakdown telepathy.

_**'You deffently are on the way already crazy girl'**_ said Breakdown as the group ran away to the begining of there greatest adventure ever.


End file.
